


Green Satin

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of Asgardian brothers on vacation.</p>
<p>Fucking in a Midgardian hotel room.</p>
<p>You know, normal godly brother stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Satin

“Come on out of there, Thor. We may have all night but my patience does not.” Loki called from his from his chair in the upscale hotel room him and Thor had taken temporary residence in. He swirled the wine in his glass absentmindedly as he stared at the bathroom door, Thor had locked himself in there nearly thirty minutes ago and Loki was starting to get annoyed.

“I feel silly.” Thor finally answered, voice muffled by the door. “Do you really enjoy this? Or are you trying to make a fool of me? …Again.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth curled into a smirk, thoughts of using this as blackmail flitted across Loki’s mind, how he could make Thor do whatever he wanted with a few simple words or pictures.

He took another sip of his wine and cleared those thoughts away. Tonight was not the night for thoughts like that.

“Tonight I think only of our pleasure, I promise. Please come out of there, I spent so long picking out your outfit and I wish to see it on you.” The door creaked open and Thor stepped out cautiously, teetering on thin heels. Loki’s mouth went slack, tongue darting out to wet his lip.

Loki’s eyes raked up and down Thor’s body, how the stockings fit over every dip and bulge of his muscular legs, the shiny green satin thong stretching to cover his package and a green and black satin bustier fitted perfectly to his torso.

Thor took a one of the undone garter straps between two of his finger. “I couldn’t figure these out,” he said sheepishly.

Loki beckoned him with a wave of a hand, Thor took slow, wobbly over to him until stood between Loki’s splayed knees. Loki took one last sip of his wine before setting on the table next to him and taking one of the silky strips in hand, clipping it in place easily. He ran his hands down Thor’s thighs before wordlessly commanding him to turn around and clipping the other two. His hands lingered, fingertips tracing lightly up and down Thor’s thighs again.

Thor looked over his shoulder, brows furrowed. “You really do like this, don’t you?”

Loki’s eyes were glued to Thor’s ass, the muscles twitching as he tried to keep his balance. “ _Yes_.” He answered breathlessly.

Thor’s mouth finally twitched into a smile, some of the tenseness seeping from him. He turned back around and carefully knelt between Loki’s legs. Loki’s breath was already speeding up and his mouth was completely dry, Thor’s warm, firm grip on his thighs sending goosebumps up and down his legs.

“What do you want me to do?” Thor asked quietly.

Loki shifted in his seat, pushing his hips forward, the slight tenting in his pants showing. “Suck.”

Thor made quick work of freeing his cock, pausing only for a moment to look back up at Loki with a naughty smirk before licking up and down his cock until it was hard and leaking precum.

Loki weaved his fingers through the hair on the back of Thor’s hair, pulling his mouth onto his cock. Thor relaxed his jaw, taking the full length of him in, gagging when the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Loki pulled him back up slowly before pushing him back down again until Thor’s nose was buried in the black curls at the base of his cock. Loki’s breath caught in his throat when Thor gagged and swallowed around him, his hips bucking, trying to get a little deeper into his throat.

“ _So good_.” Loki pulled Thor’s head up and down his cock faster, fucking his face almost relentlessly as Thor gagged and gasped for air, his hands gripped tightly to Loki’s thighs.

Loki felt himself getting close to his climax and quickly pulled Thor off him. Thor had  tears welled up in his darkened eyes, tracks drying where some had fallen, his swollen lips were dark pink and spit trailed down his chin.

“Bed. Now.” Thor instantly followed his hoarse command, getting up and taking quick, wobbly steps to the bedroom. Loki was close behind, impatiently pulling off his tie.

“Get in the center of bed, on your knees. Hands behind your back.” Thor obeyed quickly, his breath shuddering as Loki tied a tight knot around his wrists with his tie. Loki pushed him down to the bed, half Thor’s face planted to the bed and his ass high in the air. Thor watched Loki unceremoniously tear off his clothes as much as his position would allow him, panting heavily into the soft comforter. 

Loki popped the cap off a bottle he’d dug out of the pocket of his slacks, squeezing out a large amount of it and spreading on his cock and fingers as he joined Thor on the bed.

He pulled the thong aside and slowly pushed a finger into Thor, his other hand stroking Thor’s thigh. He pushed a second finger alongside the first, then a third soon after. Suddenly he was pulling his fingers away and replacing them with his slicked up cock, making Thor keen and his thighs tremble.

Loki tangled a hand into Thor’s hair, pulling him up from the mattress and began fucking him hard fast, his hips smacking hard against Thor. Thor moaned and whined as he took Loki’s rough fucking, occasionally panting Loki’s name in attempt to get him to touch his neglected cock.

As if reading his lust addled mind, Loki jerked hard on his hair and growled, “you’ll come like this, I know you will.” Then Loki let Thor’s head drop back down to the bed, grabbing his hips with both hands and fucking him even harder, making the  bed bounce off the wall noisily. Thor screamed into the sheets, sweat beading up on his forehead and back, drops sliding along the curves of his tensed muscles.

Loki grunted above him, his thighs shaking from the exertion of fucking Thor into the mattress, his fingertips bore into Thor’s hips so hard his knuckles were bright white, a drip of sweat slid from his forehead to the tip of his nose. He pressed Thor flat down onto the bed, fucking him with long, deep thrusts as he began to mindlessly rub himself on the sheets.

Thor came suddenly, sobbing and mewling into the bed, cum staining his panties and his abdomen. Loki bit into Thor’s shoulder as his climax overtook him moments later, rutting gracelessly as he emptied himself deep inside Thor.

Loki pulled out of Thor gently, rolling over and they laid like that for a few minutes, huffing and puffing but otherwise silent. When Loki had mostly caught his breath he rolled to his side, tugging the knots free from the tie around Thor’s wrist. Once he was freed, Thor flopped onto his back, sated smile on his face, his eyes sleepy looking.

“Look, you made a mess of this nice new knickers I bought you,” Loki chided.

Thor’s smile widened. “My hands were tied and some pervert apparently didn’t want to take them off before fucking me.”

Loki feigned offense. “I can’t believe you’d call your own brother a pervert. See if I ever fuck you again.”

They both laughed quietly before letting a comfortable silence fall over them.

Thor shifted. ”Loki? Can I take this off now? The boning is uncomfortable.”

“Alright.” Loki watched as Thor slowly stood from the bed and added, “but keep the stockings on.”

Thor grinned and shook his head muttering “pervert” under his breath.


End file.
